


Self Indulgence

by BoiLemmeDoMe



Series: Self [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged up characters, Fluff, Omegaverse, Soulmateau, expect the unexpected, lots of smut to come, soulmates share thoughts and dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiLemmeDoMe/pseuds/BoiLemmeDoMe
Summary: South park was known for strange things, now going and having visions of brutally fucking the hot mechanic from his point of view wasn't something Craig found to be normal.
Relationships: Kevin McCormick/Craig Tucker
Series: Self [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720189
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Self Indulgence

**CHAPTER 1**

This truck would probably be the death of him. Kevin wiped the sweat from his brow and spared a pointless glare towards the sun. It felt like the heat lasted longer and longer each year--global warming?--he didn't know. He didn't really care.

What he cared about was getting the engine to start. Something that had been eluding him for the past hour or so. With a deep breath he returned to the task at hand.

Craig honestly didn't know when he had started watching the other work on the damned truck. The summer heat not doing a thing to help clear his mind but --fuck.

How was this guy just walking around this town without someone on his arm?

Yeah, the guy was older, but could a guy dream? Craig sat on the curb, anyone not aware of his micro expressions would think he was more interested in the car than the man working on it.

God, he could fix his engine any day.

Glory boy--the thing finally started. Kevin couldn't help but fist pump the air, whooping in satisfaction.

The truck, like so many days before, had yielded to his careful examination of her internal problems. He closed the hood and pet the truck as though she were a loyal dog. With a satisfied grin he turned off the engine and looked to street, slightly embarrassed over his earlier exclamation.

Oh--someone was there. He didn't want to presume the boy was looking towards him--but it wouldn't be neighborly to ignore him. Kevin sent him a slight wave in greeting.

Fuck--he's been spotted--

Craig cleared his throat, embarrassed to have been caught, as he waved back. A ghost of a smile on his lips as he held up a cold water bottle. Offering it to the sweat coated male.

Kevin's face broke out into a grateful smile and he headed to the curb the guy was seated on, accepting the bottle gratefully.

"Thank you." He said while patting Craig's head thoughtlessly.

"No problem." Craig couldn't help the grin from spreading across his face. The feel of the other's hand on his head sending butterflies through his stomach.

"How long did it take to fix her up?"

Kevin took a seat next to him, the question immediately sparking an interest in conversation. "She's a work in progress. Feels like every other week she's got something or the other going wrong, but she's worth it. You have to put real work into something if you want it to work." He took a long drink before looking at Craig's face, startled momentarily by the intensity of the color of his eyes. "What brings you to this part of town?"

Craig was almost sucked into a mindless day dream as he listened to the other. Maybe it was the intensity of the man's scent hitting him? The petite beta had no clue.

"Just needed some time away from home, found my way over here by chance."

"Glad you came here then." Kevin said sincerely, patting his head again. "I definitely needed the drink." He held out a hand with a gentle smile. "My names Kevin, it's nice to meet you."

Craig too the taller males hand giving it a shake as he held it gently. "Craig, the feelings mutual." Honestly he could get used to being around this guy. He was like a giant teddy bear he wanted to cuddle. Not as though he was going to indulge that want any time soon.

Once their hands touch a tingling --a shock ran through them, not enough to hurt. Just enough force behind it to be brushed aside.

It was strange--touching the bare skin of the other mans skin sent a slight shock through Kevin. It was unlike anything he had experienced before. He pulled away without thinking but then smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that--static." He lied, feeling awful as he did so. He didn't want to lie to the almost stranger--he'd felt strangely drawn as he'd first seen him across the way.

The shock startled the young man, causing him to step back. It wasn't painful or even a bad feeling, just one he wasn't expecting. "Its fine, no harm no foul." Craig shrugged, pocketing his hands in his jacket.

It was a strangely peaceful moment in time. Kevin settled down into the curb and let his thoughts wander. He didn't want to get up--not quite yet, not when he could spend just a bit more time with the noirette--so he let himself settle into the silence. He didn't have much else to say--although he was realizing as the chill of early evening finally set in that he'd never bothered to put on a shirt before heading over here. He glanced at Craig again, curious about his choice in clothing. "You must be hot in that." He commented innocently.

Craig allowed himself to enjoy their moment of silence, any tension he felt from the day he had washing away as he let his mind go numb. The only thing dragging him out of his subconscious being the small comment from Kevin. "Heh, honestly, this thing it too comfy to let go of."

It wasn't a lie, it was comfy, but the heat wasn't super great. It was manageable with carrying cold water though.

"You certainly look comfortable." Kevin reached out and touched the fabric without asking, chuckling softly. "It is soft."

 _'Not as soft as his hand was'_ a tiny thought niggled into Kevin's brain, a slight regret for releasing the hand shake so quickly. Craig's hand had been soft--but the memory of it was fading. Kevin thoughtlessly took Craig's hand to compare the feeling with the fabric, furrowing his brows as he made the mental calculations.

Craig had thought nothing of the other touching his jacket, he just said it was soft after all. However the unprompted hand holding was a different matter. A slight tinge of pink gracing his face as he allowed himself to give the hand a tiny squeeze.

_'warm...'_

The others larger hand brought a sense of comfort over him.

Kevin snapped out of his little task and looked back to Craig's face sheepishly. "Sorry--I just wanted to see which was softer."

He could swear he'd almost heard Craig's voice... but he shook off the thought.

"Its fine--really." Craig sheepishly smiled, not pulling his hand away to just enjoy the touch while he could. Though a moment ago he could have sworn he heard a similar though pass his thoughts. Probably just a random brain cell acting up.

Kevin's cheeks felt a bit warm as he saw the smile. It was a bit of a surprise to him how handsome the other was when he smiled--it suddenly occurred to Kevin that he was practically holding hands with the attractive man and the heat only increased. To distract himself he looked back down to their joint palms and ran his finger along a crease in Craig's palm. "I wonder which one of these means you'll live a long life." He said in an attempt to change the subject.

Wait--was the hot guy he was drooling over really

blushing

Because of him?

No, he had to be crazy. It was all just the heat getting to the other, that was the only explanation.

_'as if engine boy would want to work me like that.'_

"Not sure." He managed to say in all seriousness, pushing aside such thoughts of what it would be like with the other over him, pinning him to the car- no. Bad Craig. Stop it ya horny fuck.

Kevin flushed--he had a rather sudden and vivid--he tried to push away the thought although it stuck to him. And despite himself the idea appealed to him--maybe it was the alpha in him? He'd always heard about certain Urges but he'd never had such a strange and sudden compulsion.

Guiltily, he released Craig's hand--pinned over the noirettes head while Kevin's body was pressed down against his, raven locks messily framing burning blue eyes--it wasn't right to have such thoughts about Craig and to hold his hand. Kevin was sure there had to be some rule somewhere about that.

"I hope you do--live a long life that is." Kevin said, awkwardly, trying to avoid letting the vivid imagery into his voice.

It was strange though--the initial thought that had plastered itself so vividly in his brain had been--almost from Craig's perspective? How weird....

_Fuck fuck fuck Fuck-_

Those thoughts were too vivid, too perfect to his hormone ridden mind. He didn't care if for some reason it was as though he was looking through Kevin's eyes. He wanted to see how the others face would look, above him while pinning him roughly. The imagery alone nearly making his face a tomato.

"Same, though I'd hope so for you. You're a nice guy."

"I'm not." Kevin replied before he could stop himself. But he meant it. A nice guy wouldn't think so many Things before even asking a guy out--

Kevin blinked and considered the way out of self loathing he had accidentally conceived up. He looked back to Craig's beautiful blue eyes but the pink on the noirette's cheeks distracted him. "Are you sick?" He asked, worry niggling up inside of him as he brought a hand up, checking Craig's temperature while concern knit into his features. "You might have been out in the sun too long--you should probably take off that coat." Like the older brother he was, Kevin had already begun stripping Craig of his coat without waiting for consent.

"Hey-" Craig's words caught in his throat as the other had already made work of removing his jacket, if he was a tomato before by God he was putting ripe apples to _**s h a m e**_. "I'm fine--honest."

"Are you sure? You look even more red. We should get you out of the sun. My house is right over there." And, of course, without the moments hesitation, Kevin picked Craig up and began to carry him towards the decrepit old household as though it were the most natural thing in the world. "We need to get you some water too..." He said mostly to himself as concern for Craig's safety ruled his current thoughts.

Craig wiggled, not expecting to be dragged inside and not used to his feet so far from the ground. "Kev, seriously, I'll be okay. " The beta managed to huff out, embarrassed by such actions and hoping to God no one saw this.

Kevin brought the boy all the way to his room. The living room was a terrible idea--his parents could be lurking anywhere and he didn't want to subject Craig to their crap. He plopped Craig down on the bed and looked at him worriedly, feeling his forehead again. "Are you sure? You're still hot."

"Positive, even if I do get sick it's not like I'll die from the flu in this day and age. " Craig tried to reassure the other, hoping it would calm down the sudden mom mode brought upon him.

Kevin sighed in submission, giving Craig a sheepish smile. "For my peace of mind though, stay put?" He brushed a strand of raven black hair from Craig's face thoughtlessly, letting his hand linger on the betas cheek just a moment too long.

"Sure..." Craig tried his damnest not to lean into the otherwise strangers touch, much harder to do than it sounded. It just felt. ..right. The soft caring touch almost making him melt. Unaware of the small smile on his face.

"Thank you." Kevin said, sweet sincerity in his voice as he felt somewhat relieved that he could at least keep an eye on Craig until he was sure the noirette was okay. His thought from earlier crept up--only this time the car was replaced with the squeaky springs of his own bed.

'Well that can't keep up...' Steeling his nerves, Kevin changed the topic abruptly. "Would you like to go out sometime? You and me?"

After all, it would be perfectly fine to think of Craig the way he did if the other knew his intentions, right? It was the only sensible way.

With his mind assaulted with her another tasteful image Craig nearly whimpered with need. Holding it back for the sake of his pride and not scaring off his potential date.

Wait--date?

"Sure, as in, a date or hanging out?" He asked simply to give the older male the benefit of the doubt. It would be understandable if he meant gaming out. It was the more likely of the two.

"A date." Kevin said, firmly, a bit of pink dusting his cheeks. "If that's alright with you. I could pick you up in the old truck and we can go anywhere you want."

He felt just the tiniest bit of unease. What would he do if Craig said no? It was a sudden invitation--but he wanted to get to know the beta. And he couldn't help but be drawn towards him--Kevin picked up one of his hands, holding it softly and looking Craig in the eye. "Would you consider it?"

Alright, how could anyone say no to such a sweet guy?

Craig felt his just calming down face heat up once more. Honestly, so long as they don't do anything past kissing, where was the harm? Even with the want to jump this man's bones he knew better than to at least til the week passes.

"You drive a hard bargain, ever been to Denver?"

"Once or twice." Kevin admitted, smiling hopefully. That didn't sound like a no--he brushed his thumb against Craig's palm. "Do you want to go there?" He asked directly, voice warm with happiness.

  
  


It was impossible not to melt with this guy acting like a love struck puppy. Craig enjoyed the warm touch from Kevin, allowing himself to adore it. "Yeah, I'd like that a lot actually."

"It's a date." Kevin confirmed, resisting the desire to whoop just as cheerfully as he'd done after fixing his beloved truck. The feeling of jubilation was certainly similar. "Which is lucky for me, I don't think I can think of you as just a friend but I'd really like to get to know you more."

  
  


That's one way to call him out on his internal shit-

Craig gave the others hand a soft squeeze, almost as though to reassure him he was awake and not dreaming the guy he was putty for was being serious. "Then that makes both of us lucky bastards huh?"

Kevin grinned, taking a seat on the bed next to Craig and keeping the others hand in his. He leaned gently against Craig's side, just enough to feel the beta's warmth. _'His eyes are so pretty--I don't know what I'd do if I look at his face right now.'_

"So what do you like to do?" Kevin asked, getting a headway on the 'getting to know each other' thing.

Just where do these thoughts keep coming from?

_'I swear I'm going insane.'_

Craig leaning against the other in return, comforted by Kevin's looming figure compared to his own. The giant of a man being just as cuddly as he though he would.

"Well, space is honestly one of the coolest things out there. Heading just out of town to look at the starts is my face pass time. What about you?"

"I think I get you about space--I love going camping and the stars in the wilderness--they're just breath-taking, you know?" Kevin smiled--a thought of Craig cuddled against him by a campfire making its way across his minds eye. "I spend most of my time fixing cars though. I work as a mechanic."

He didn't mention his part time status. Suddenly feeling a bit ashamed of it.

"Nice, honestly on this day and age I'll be lucky if I can manage to find a job that isn't fast food."

The idea of being cuddled into the other, under the stars next to a campfire. Just the two of them. It was beautiful, Craig faintly wondered if one day they could do that together.

Kevin felt some relief at the lack of judgment--"I got lucky, I learned how to work on cars from me dad--"

_\--a loose interpretation on a man throwing beer bottles at his head while a slurred voice screamed at him to 'get the damn thing running'--_

"--so when I was job hunting I had an advantage." Kevin focused on the feeling of Craig's hand in his--it was a soothing sensation in the wake of less than soothing thoughts.

Maybe--if things worked out--he could take Craig camping and they could enjoy the starlight together.

  
  


The beta worriedly nuzzled the taller male, just what has this man gone through? We're these just thing Craig's mind was making up on the spot? If so what the hell, not cool.

"I'd say so, you got that truck running after how long?"

The feel of Craig nuzzling against him released a tension Kevin hadn't even noticed and he dared to look down at Craig.

"It's all about patience." He said before the sound of his door opening distracted him.

Karen stood at the entrance to the room giving him a queer look. One brow quirked and Kevin, despite his normal oblivious nature, realized how it must look.

He had a guy cuddling against him--he was shirtless--they were both on his bed.

"Are you still driving me to volleyball practice?" Karen asked, for a lack of anything else.

Craig nearly jumped as the door swung open, then again why the hell was he on guard? He needed to chill or the next thing he knew he'd be like a certain coffee fiend.

By the looks of it this had to be Kevin's little sister, the two looking too similar not to be.

"If you want I'll just head off, don't need to be over staying my welcome." His smile was a bit more sheepish as he reached for his jacket. Knowing full well what this looked like and not wanting this to be his first impression on the young child.

Kevin fussed over him immediately. "It's okay--" he couldn't really finish the sentence, a glance at the wall clock telling him that yes, it was definitely time to take Karen to practice. "I'll see you later?" He asked hopefully.

Karen watched the pair silently, deciding to keep her remarks silent until it was just her and her brother.

"Tomorrow?" He asked hopefully. "We can go to Denver."

"Can't wait." Craig smiled, just like the love struck goof he was as he left the house. A slight frown on his face as he saw the condition of the house on his way out. Hopefully he could do something to help with all of this. For now the noirette left, heading home with a stomach full of butterflies and a mind dreaming up everything that they could do while in Denver.

Kevin let out a sigh and grabbed his car keys, willing Karen not to ask.

He was gifted instead with her tossing a t-shirt at him and giving him a Look as they got in the car.

"That was Craig Tucker, right?" She asked, trying to be as gentle as possible about this.

Kevin hadn't heard a last name but he nodded--it was unlikely that his sister was mixing him up with a different Craig.

She waited until they were safely at a stop light before speaking again. "You know he's taken, right?"


End file.
